NPC's
The Cult of the White Skull Aodolin Alihand One time head of the Cult, slain in the massacre when the cult summoned the Thorn Crowned King. Elf, in a relationship with Reanna Brightweald. Theorised to be The Touch. Reanna Brightweald 2nd in command of the cult. Posed as a charitable and kindly Cleric of Ilmater. Slain by the Wandering Hands while attempting to open a permanent portal to the plane of Limbo. Theorised to be The Soul Brix Black dragonborn. Hunting for the Gauntlet of Helm. Posing as a Kobold god, Kurtulmak. Theorised to be The Teeth. Damon Heartseeker Mad Dwarven Warlock. Slain by the Wandering Hands while attempting to recover the Heart of Eldath. Theorised to be The Mind. Serelia Myxamil Elf Vampire Pirate. Seemingly at some sort of cross purpose with much of the cult. Theorised to have been the Blade. Dresden The Nightingale Green Tiefling Bard. Cult Messenger and Spy. Tried to murder fellow entertainer Shoandra Scarlett for her cloak and fled. Theorised to be The Voice. The Thorn Crowned King A twisted amalgam of Angelic creature and mind-devouring tentacled monstrosity. Seemingly able to destroy powerful magical items. Fast, magic, tough and seriously bad fucking news. Residents of Innesbruck Sheriff Tandelion Hirstwhile The Sheriff of Innesbruck. Half Elf Fighter and veteran of the war against the Sothsiallian Empire. Killed fighting the Thorn Crowned King. Elder Terrin Onetree Cleric of Eldath (Goddess of Peace). Eldery halfling, former adventurer. Wanted to make his mark on the world. Mentor of the Half-Orc Gar. Killed and brain eaten by The Thorn Crowned King. Gar Half-Orc Acolyte of Eldath. Former Athkatla street urchin of the Blue Water Boys gang. Killed by the Thorn Crowned King, subsequently returned to 'life' as a Revenant, by forces unknown. Sectium Teldora Former soldier of Saradush. Settled in Innesbruck, where she became a smith of some renown. With the destruction of Innesbruck, she left to join family in Athkatla. Gregor Hunterswilde One-armed owner and operator of the Laughing Gnoll Inn. Killed during the attack by the Thorn Crowned King. Lorane Mordiskian Wizard researcher, operating in the out of the way village of Innesbruck. Arrogant, cold and killed in the fight with the Thorn Crowned King. Holg Oni Leader of the Monster Squad. Deserter from the Sosthillian Empire. Killed and brain eaten by the Thorn Crowned King. Hopir 'The Tan' Human Ranger/Paladin protector of Innesbruck. Calishari. Black Antonio Banderas. Silver beads and bells in hair. Survived the attack of the Thorn Crowned Kind due to the Boon of Eldath. Went to speak with local Knez (Count) Ardenial and inform him of recent events. Member of the Emerald Enclave. Members of the Emerald Enclave Emil Van Setre Middle aged human ranger. Former teacher, adventurer, ladies man. Missing for about a month. Whisper Bellweather Young Tiefling Warlock. Fey Patron. Emil's friend and partner. Trademeet Residents Government/Important Figures Margerit Coprith Human. High-Merchant of Trademeet. Alcap Carey Human. Investigative Rogue. Loves to analyse people. Merchant Consort of Trademeet. Dondalion Bronzebarrow Elderly Dwarvern Wizard. Very powerful. Expert on magic and magical creatures. Fled from Calimshan with Hopir. Kind of a perv. Merrin Cinea Dwarf Guard Commander. Fond of the party for their deeds in assisting the City Guard in eliminating the cult of Cyric in the Temple of Ilmater. Other Gideon Dawnfist/Dopplegideon A once cruel and callous doppleganger, this creature had a mysterious change of heart, while wearing the face of Gideon Dawnfist, saving the daughter of Guard Commander Merrin Cinea. Now a guard captain, it revealed it's nature and apologised to Gideon. The reason for it's change of heart is still unknown. Shadow Thieves Jelkia Second in Command of Trademeet's Shadow Thieves. Human Rogue/Wizard. Daughter of Gorion and Aerie. Grandaughter of Bhaal, dead god of murder. Calista Blonde human rogue. Information broker for the Trademeet chapter. 'Face' of the organisation. Rev Bartender at the Golden Coin. Trusted member of the Shadow Thieves. Cleric of Mask. Omar the Fence A blacksmith who bought and sold stolen goods. One of the first murdered in the Trademeet Shadow thieves Civil War. Werlock Dwarf who ran the Southern Quarter chapter house; presumed dead when the chapter house burnt to the ground. Innkeepers and Shopkeepers Reyal Innkeeper of the Merchant's Teeth. Ramon and Relissa Brother and sister innkeepers of the Rope Makers. Mira Thumbsplitter Goliath Madam of the Lovers Hideaway. Gleam Gnome proprietor of Potions, Potions, Potions; for all your potion needs. Ramonas the Djinn Owner of the high-class brothel The Djinn's Delight. Misc Mazzy Fentan Halfling Vengance Paladin of Avoreen. Head of the Fentan Knights adventuring company. Experienced and powerful adventurer. Gorion Half-Elf Bard. Member of the Fentan Knights. Son of Gorion and Aerie. Grandson of Bhaal, dead god of murder. The Trade Way Beyd